Sweet Mintz
by Saku Haruchi
Summary: Menceritakan sepenggal kisah Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah lama saling memendam cinta dan akhirnya berhasil pacaran dengan berbagai lika liku gaje bin aneh mereka. Cerita bertema Humor yang gagal dari author abal dan juga masih belajar. If you don't like with this story, please stop read n go away from here and Sankyu :*


**Sweet Mintz**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Humor Gatot (Gagal Total), Romance**

 **.**

 **Sasusaku**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **D.L.D.R**

Seperti letupan gulali hangat dalam sebuah wadah pengintar gula-gula. Suasana hatiku sekarang ini sangatlah senang sekali semenjak dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya juga menyukaiku, hanya saja tidak berani untuk menyatakannya.

Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan lagi bagaimana perasaan bahagiaku yang sedari pagi tadi selalu tersenyum bagaikan orang sakit jiwa dan juga pipiku yang kemerah-merahan seperti cabai matang ini seperti sudah menempel permanen saja.

Bagaimana tidak senang dan ingin ketawa jika orang yang sedari dulu diam-diam kau taksir tiba-tiba datang dan menyatakan cintanya di depan gerbang sekolah secara mendadak. Dan tak lupa juga waktu itu dia membawa iring-iringan music untuk memperindah moment drama dimana dirinya menembakkan panah cinta itu kepadaku tetapi tentu saja malah membuatku malu.

Karena music yang mereka bawakan adalah music dangdut dari mbak Inul Daratista dan juga mereka membawakannya sambil ngebor tepat menempel di gerbang sekolah dan melakukan goyang gergaji. Apalagi rambut pantat ayam sasuke berubah menjadi klimis dan berbelah tengah. Waktu itu aku hanya mengangakan mulutku saja dan tiba-tiba kejang di tempat setelah siuman pura-pura saja tidak kenal dengannya.

"Sakura, kau sungguh menakutkan jika tersenyum dan juga ketawa ala kunti seperti itu" ucap sahabat karibnya, Ino

"Ino kau itu apa tidak bisa jika melihat temanmu ini bergembira he?" sungutku sebal, gara-gara dia hilang sudah senyum manis diwajahku yang dari tadi malah sepertinya banyak temanku yang takut kepadaku.

"Bukannya tidak bisa jidat tapi tidak terbiasa, hanya saja kau itu bagiku seperti kerasukan kuntilanak yang tersangkut dipohon pisang belakang rumahku sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa kelas sudah usai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu"

"DASAR BAKA, KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI HA!" Teriakku

"Kenapa kau berteriak menggunakan toa jidat, aku masih disini jika kau lupa dan dapat darimana barang itu?"

"Tuh" akupun menunjuk mamang di samping meja ino

"Mang, toanya 2 berapa?" tanya siswa itu

"Lima ribu aja dek,"

"Kalo 1 berapa mang?"

"100rb dek," dan akhirnya siswa tersebut hanya mengeluarkan busa saja guys dari mulutnya dengan sang mamang yang hanya menyeringai lebar

"Alhamdulillah akhirnya aku terkenal juga" dan sang mamang pun dibawa oleh polisi setempat setelah dirinya diketahui baru saja meracuni sang siswa dengan perkataannya yang sungguh mujarab itu, dan tersenyum seraya melambai ke penduduk sekolah.

"Hah" akhirnya ino hanya speechless akan kejadian tersebut

(Back to the TKP)

"SAKURAAA, kau gila..cepatlah sadar dan juga ini sudah waktunya kita pulang"

Mampuslah aku, semoga saja dirinya maih kuat menungguku kalau tidak aku akan dileser dengan tatapan tajamnya itu hingga menjadi es balok oleh sasuke-kun nanti, semoga saja dia tidak marah Kami-sama, aku mohon perlindunganmu. Semoga Dewi Fortuna hari ini memihakku, akupun berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Seraya menyemburkan air yang sudah ku campurkan dengan bunga 7 rupa ini ke segala arah.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan haa" eh bukannya ini suara sasuke-kun

Eh..oh,eh ohh bukannya ini suara pacarku itu ya.

"E-eehh, kok sasuke-kun ada disini hehe?" glekk, aku pun tidak sadar jika meminum air tersebut.

OHOK..OHOK

Dan akhirnya sakura kuwalat karena dengan tidak sengaja sudah menyemburkan air tersebut ke tubuh sasuke, yang mana tubuh sasuke sudah terselimuti oleh jampi-jampi dari mami mikoto dan juga papi Fugaku

"Hehe..gomen sasuke-kun, Ohokk…"

"Hn, ayo pulang" jawabnya sambil mengelus surai merah mudaku lalu menggenggam tanganku untuk digeret pulang

Dan setelahnya kami berjalan keluar kelas untuk pulang

"Eh..eh kampret gue dikacangin plus ditinggal lagi, HOY JIDAT PANTAT AYAM AWAS YA KALIAAAAN!

Untung aku hari ini pulang dengan sai-kun" gerutu ino

"Hn, sudah sampai. Apakah aku juga perlu mampir ke rumahmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku sedari tadi. Akupun kaget karena tiba-tiba saja sudah sampai didepan rumahku

"Hmm, eh apa? bukannya sasuke-kun harus segera pulang ya?" jawabku spontan

"Hn, hanya saja kaa-sanmu tadi mem-vicall ku bahwa kau akan ditinggal ke rumah kakek nenekmu bersama tou-sanmu selama 2 hari, jadi dia bilang agar aku menjagamu sekalian menitipkanmu padaku" memangnya aku ini dianggap apa oleh orang tuaku, anjing pudel pink.

"Heh, kenapa kaa-san tidak bilang langsung padaku sih" oh bukannya baterei hpku lowbat ya, akhirnya aku hanya garuk-garuk kepala saja yang memang dirambutku ini banyak sekali kutu.

"Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, cepatlah masuk kerumah sakura" lalu dia meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Dasar cowok tidak peka, setidaknya cium pipiku dulu atau bi..bi..Ahhh semoga saja kau bintitan" aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya, dan wajah sakurapun memerah bagaikan apel merah yang masak sangat.

"AKU DENGAR ITU SAKURA, TUNGGU SAJA NANTII.."

AHH dasar ayam sialan, kenapa dia berubah OOC seperti itu coba. Aku ingin sasuke-kun yang dulu. Dingin tetapi manis-manis asem kepadaku. Yah walaupun begitu juga tidak apa-apa aku tetap menyukainnya hehe. Seperti itulah pacar tidak tahu di untung pemirsa dan sakura sungguh plin-plan sekali. Jika kau tidak mau lebih baik serahkan saja padaku #dan authorpun menyeringai jahat ala physcopat mendapat mangsa

 **The End**

 **Nggak Ada Curcolan Pemirsa**

 **Mungkin hanya maafkeun fict abal, gaje bin aneh author :)**


End file.
